jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Teth
Die Schlacht von Teth war ein Gefecht der Klonkriege, das im Jahre 22 VSY im Orbit und in der Oberfläche von Teth zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und den Separatisten ausgetragen wurde. Grund war, dass der Sohn des Verbrecherbosses Jabba Desilijic Tiure dorthin entführt worden war und die Republik einen Flottenverband aussandte, um den jungen Hutten zu befreien, da sie im Falle der Befreiung des jungen Rotta die Hyperraumrouten der Hutts nutzen durften. Bei einem ersten Angriff gelang es der Republik, in einem vertikalen Angriff ein Kloster einzunehmen, in dem sich Rotta aufhielt. Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano fanden den jungen Hutt zwar, doch starteten die Separatisten kurz darauf einen Gegenangriff und nahmen das Gebäude ein. Die beiden Jedi zogen sich zwar zu einer anderen Landeplattform zurück, wurden jedoch von Ventress aufgehalten. Nach einem kurzen Duell gelang es ihnen, ihre Verfolgerin abzuschütteln und mit dem Gewürzfrachter Twilight zu fliehen. Inzwischen war bereits Verstärkung von Obi-Wan Kenobi eingetroffen und unterstützte die bis auf sechs Mann dezimierte Torrent-Kompanie. Der Jedi-Meister selbst stellte die Attentäterin im Kloster, die jedoch nach einem kurzen Duell floh. Vorgeschichte Da die Klonkriege im Jahre 22 VSY immer heftiger wurden, versuchten beide Kriegsparteien, an die von den Hutts kontrollierten Hyperraumrouten zu gelangen, da diese einen erheblichen und vielleicht auch kriegsentscheidenden Vorteil gebracht hätten. Um selbst die Gunst der Hutts zu erlangen, planten die Separatisten ein Komplott, indem sie mithilfe Ziro Desilijic Tiures den Sohn von Jabba dem Hutten, Rotta, entführen und das Verbrechen später der Republik anhängen wollten, sodass sie sich durch die „Rettung“ des jungen Hutts Zugang zu den Routen verschaffen konnten. Ziro selbst wollte Jabbas Position als Anführer des Desilijic-Clans übernehmen. Da die Separatisten durch den Spionagedroiden 4A-7 eine gefälschte Botschaft an Jabba senden wollten und so Jabba zu Attacken gegen die Republik reizen wollten, würde er von der Republik wegen seiner Verbrechen gefangen genommen werden und so der Platz für Ziro frei werden.The Clone Wars (Film) [[Datei:RottaWirdEntfuehrt.jpg|links|miniatur|Rottas Segelbarke wird von der Trident angegriffen.]] So konnte die separatistische Agentin Asajj Ventress mit der Trident Rotta während einer Fahrt mit seiner Segelbarke entführen und nach Teth im Wilden Raum bringen. Jabba bat die Republik und den Jedi-Orden um Hilfe, mahnte sie aber schnell zu handeln, da er einen Tag danach auch die Separatisten einschalten wollte. Diese wollten Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi entsenden, welche gerade den Planet Christophsis zurückeroberten. Da Jabba jedoch nicht auf die späte Hilfe der Parteien warten wollte, heuerte eine Gruppe Kopfgeldjäger an, die das Kloster auf Teth infiltrieren, jedoch entdeckt und geköpft wurden. Die Köpfe sendeten die Separatisten zurück an Jabba. Doch auch republikanische ARF-Trooper lokalisierten ihn auf Teth und informierten die Flotte. Daraufhin flog Obi-Wan Kenobi nach Tatooine, um Verhandlungen mit Jabba aufzunehmen, während Anakin Skywalker mit seiner Padawan Ahsoka Tano nach Teth reiste. So traf sich Anakin an Bord der Spirit of the Republic mit den ARF-Troopern und holte sich die Informationen für ihren Angriff ein. Wegen der stark verteidigten Basis war es jedoch auch nicht möglich, dort zu landen. So machte sich Anakin Skywalker mit seinen Bodentruppen, darunter die Klonsoldaten der Torrent-Kompanie und zwei von Frachtkanonenbooten transportierten AT-TEs auf, um den Hutt zu retten. Verlauf Vertikaler Angriff links|miniatur|Ein AT-TE läuft vertikal am Berg hoch. Die ankommenden Kanonenboote wurden von den Droiden sofort bemerkt und gerieten unter Feindbeschuss. Aufgrund ihrer Schutzschilde konnten die Schiffe jedoch sicher landen und die Klonsoldaten bis zur Klippe vorrücken. Die Droiden eröffneten das Feuer auf Ahsoka, das jedoch von den AT-TEs der Republik erwidert wurde. So konnten sie schließlich am Fuße des Felsens angekommen Seile abschießen und sich an ihnen hochziehen.The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Auch Greifhaken kamen zum Einsatz, die AT-TEs nutzten ihre magnetischen Füße, um sich am Felsen festzuhalten. Da sie in dieser Position angreifbar waren, eröffneten mehrere Zwergspinnendroiden das Feuer auf die Läufer und konnten einer der beiden an den Füßen von der Wand trennen, sodass er überkippte und auf den Boden krachte. Der andere wurde jedoch von Ahsoka verteidigt, die das Feindfeuer mit ihrem Lichtschwert abwehrte. Als noch B1-Kampfdroiden auf STAPs ins Geschehen eingriffen, wurde Ahsokas Läufer an den Vorderfüßen getroffen und verlor sein Gleichgewicht. Das bemerkte Anakin, der auf die STAPs sprang und die Droiden zerstörte, sodass er sich den letzten selbst nehmen konnte. Er griff sogleich die Spinnendroiden an, sodass sich der AT-TE wieder an der Wand befestigen konnte. Kurz bevor er die Landeplattform erreichte, wurde sein STAP jedoch zerstört, doch konnte der Jedi-Ritter mit einem Sprung den Felsen erklimmen und die ersten Droiden zerstören. Danach wurde er jedoch von drei Droidekas angegriffen, die jedoch Ahsokas AT-TE zerstörte, der ebenfalls auf der Landeplattform eingetroffen war. So konnten sie den Eingang zum Kloster sichern, hatten aber schon über die Hälfte ihrer Männer verloren. Danach nahm sich die republikanische Einsatztruppe den Tempel vor und entdeckte den Haushälterdroide 4A-7, der in Wirklichkeit jedoch den Separatisten angehörte. Er berichtete, dass sich Rotta in der Internierungsebene befand. Daraufhin befahl Anakin Rex und seinen Männern, den Eingang zu bewachen, während er mit Ahsoka den Hutten suchen wollte. Auf dem Weg nach unten entdeckten sie mehrere Droiden, die Ahsoka zerstörte, bis sie den Hutt entdeckten. Sie merkten jedoch, dass sich der junge Hutt in schlechter Verfassung befand und dringend Hilfe benötigte, da die Separatisten ihm Viren gespritzt hatten, um die Rückkehr zu seinem Vater zu erschweren. Die beiden Jedi nahmen ihn in einem Rucksack mit, wurden dabei jedoch von 4A-7 gefilmt, der den Bericht veränderte und zu Dooku schickte, der ihn Jabba vorführte und ihn von den schlechten Absichten der Jedi überzeugte. Der Plan gelang, sodass Ventress nun den Auftrag erhielt, sich den Huttling zu befreien und unverletzt zu Jabba zu bringen. Gegenangriff der Separatisten rechts|miniatur|Die Separatisten erobern das Kloster zurück. Danach stellten sie eine Verbindung zu Obi-Wan Kenobi her und berichteten ihm, dass die Separatisten in die Entführung verwickelt waren und vermutlich versuchten, die Hutts gegen die Republik aufzubringen und sich so die Hyperraumrouten zu sichern. Indes griffen jedoch mehrere Landungsschiffe und ''Vulture''-Droiden das Kloster an. Als die Separatisten die Plattform erreichten und dutzende Kampfdroiden gegen das Kloster schickten, musste sich die Republik zurückziehen. Die Einheiten von Coric und Hez verteidigten zunächst noch den AT-TE am Klostereingang, verbarrikadierten sich jedoch bald hinter dem Klostereingang, nun aber nur noch mit einem Viertel der ursprünglichen Truppenstärke. Anakin entschied sich, mit Ahsoka und dem Hutt nach medizinischer Hilfe zu suchen, während Rex die Stellung halten sollte. Die Jedi fanden nach kurzer Zeit ein Terminal, von dem aus R2-D2 auf die Daten des Klosters zugreifen konnte. Gleichzeitig versuchten die Droiden vergeblich, die Tür zum Kloster zu öffnen, doch schaltete Ventress dazwischen und zerstörte das Schloss mit ihrem Lichtschwert, sodass sich das Tor öffnete. Die Droiden eröffneten sofort das Feuer, was die Klone aber erwiderten. Die Übermacht der Separatisten konnten die Klone jedoch nicht aufhalten und mussten hohe Verluste einstecken. Nach kurzer Zeit war der Hauptteil der Klone getötet worden und die Droiden hatten die Festung besetzt. Ventress befahl ihren Droiden, alle Ausgänge zu verschließen, um ein Entkommen der Jedi zu verhindern. Captain Rex nahm sich seinen Blaster und feuerte einen Schuss auf Ventress ab, der sie jedoch verfehlte und den Droiden-Kommandanten traf. Danach zog sie ihr Lichtschwert und wehrte die Schüsse ab, bevor sie den Blaster mit der Macht zu sich zog. Rex weigerte sich zwar, mit Ventress zu reden, doch manipulierte sie ihn mit der Macht und brachte ihn so dazu, Anakin zu kontaktieren. Rex sprach seinen Vorgesetzten jedoch bewusst mit Anakin an, da der Jedi-Ritter so wusste, dass der Captain unter Zwang handelte. Danach wurden Rex und die anderen Überlebenden unter die Bewachung der Droiden gestellt. Bevor sie weiter fliehen konnte, wurden Anakin, Ahsoka, R2-D2 und Rotta von Ventress und mehreren B2-Superkampfdroiden aufgehalten. Anakin begann einen Schlagabtausch, doch Erzwo aktivierte eine Falltür, die sie direkt in eine leere Rancor-Grube warf. Anakin konnte nach einem kurzen Kampf eines von Ventress' Lichtschwertern wegschlagen, was jedoch auf Kosten seines eigenen Lichtschwertes ging. Als Ventress den jungen Jedi-Ritter töten wollte, ging Ahsoka dazwischen, die derweil die Droiden besiegt hatte. Ventress holte sich ihr zweites Lichtschwert zurück und griff Ahsoka an, der aber von ihrem Meister geholfen wurde, welcher sich ebenfalls wieder bewaffnet hatte. Der Jedi-Ritter befahl Ahsoka mit Rotta zu fliehen, was die Togruta beherzigte und durch eine große Tür entkam, wodurch sie jedoch einen Rancor in die Grube ließ. Ventress und Anakin setzten ihr Duell auf dem Rücken des Tieres fort. Da der Rancor auf Ahsoka und den Huttling zuhielt, stieß ihm Anakin sein Schwert in den Rücken und verletzte ihn. Kurz darauf strömten einige Kampfdroiden in den Raum und eröffneten das Feuer auf Anakin, doch wurden sie von R2-D2 außer Gefecht gesetzt, indem er sie in eine tiefer liegende Arena warf. Danach verletzte Ahsoka die Füße des Rancors, sodass er die beiden Duellanten fallen ließ. In dem Moment stach sie ihr Lichtschwert in die Nase des Tieres, der umfiel und Ventress unter sich begrub, sodass die Jedi fliehen konnten. Doch auch Ventress nutzte ihr Lichtschwert, um den Rancor abzuschütteln aus der Grube zu entkommen.The Clone Wars (Jugendroman) Eingreifen der republikanischen Flotte links|miniatur|Die Klonkrieger verschanzen sich am AT-TE. Währenddessen waren jedoch der Jedi-Kreuzer Spirit of the Republic von Admiral Wullf Yularen eingetroffen. Sofort führte Obi-Wan Kenobi eine Staffel Torrent-Sternjäger in den Kampf gegen die feindlichen Vulture-Droiden an, die er mithilfe der Einheit des Klon-Piloten Oddball auch stark dezimierte. Indess war Anakin an der Landeplattform angekommen und befahl ein Kanonenboot zu sich, das jedoch von einem Vulture-Droiden zerstört wurde. Er landete auf der Plattform, wurde jedoch von den beiden Jedi zerstört. Inzwischen hatten sich die Klone der Torrent-Kompanie befreit und hatten sich am AT-TE verschanzt. Sie waren jedoch immer noch unterlegen und wurden in die Enge gedrängt. Sie reaktivierten jedoch einen Superkampfdroiden und schickten ihn mit einigen Thermaldetonatoren ausgestattet zu der Droidengruppe zurück, wo er explodierte und mehrere andere Droiden zerstörte. Das hielt die Droiden jedoch nicht davon ab, weiter die Klone anzugreifen. Anakin versprach den Klonen Hilfe, doch sah es Ahsoka als wichtiger an, Rotta zurückzubringen. Während sie überlegten, wurden sie jedoch von zwei Droidekas und Ventress angegriffen. R2-D2 verschloss zwar die Tür, doch schnitt sich Ventress hindurch. Anakin wollte durch den Dschungel fliehen, doch versperrten ihm zwei Spinnendroiden den Weg. Sie beschossen die Plattform, sodass mehrere der dort lebenden Can-Cells wegflogen. Rotta entdeckte eine weitere Landeplattform mit einem parkenden Schiff, die jedoch zu weit entfernt war, um sie zu erreichen. Anakin nutzte den Beschuss der Droiden und sprang auf den Rücken eines der Tiere. Indes hatte Ventress jedoch die Tür durchschnitten und griff Ahsoka an. Sie überwand Ahsokas Abwehr schnell, doch wurde die Attentäterin dabei von Anakin attackiert, der sie mit dem Can-Cell wegstieß. Danach sprang Ahsoka auf das Tier auf und flog zu der anderen Landeplattform, während R2-D2 die Strecke mit seinen Schubdüsen überwand. Ventress konnte ihnen nicht folgen, wurde jedoch von einem Kampfdroiden informiert, dass Dooku einen Lagebericht haben wollte. Als er vorschlug, über die Flucht der Jedi zu berichten, stieß sie ihn von der Plattform. Währenddessen entdeckte Obi-Wan, dass sich auf der Ostseite des Palastes ein Kampf zutrug und befahl Kommandant Cody, alle Schiffe dorthin zu schicken. Die überlebenden Klone zerstörten einen Vulture-Droiden, den sie als Deckung benutzten, wurden jedoch kurz darauf gestellt. Kurz darauf traf das 212. Angriffsbataillon ein und zerstörten die Droiden. Während die Klone die Droiden beschäftigten, betrat Obi-Wan die Festung, um Ventress aufzuspüren. Gleichzeitig hatten die beiden Jedi und R2-D2 die Landeplattform erreicht. Nachdem sie zunächst die Droidenbesatzung, darunter auch der Haushälterdroide 4A-7, zerstört hatten, betraten sie das Schiff und starteten die Triebwerke. Anakin wollte zwar Rex und seinen Männer helfen, doch erinnerte ihn Ahsoka daran, dass sie ihre eigentliche Mission, die Rettung des Hutts, erfüllen mussten. Anakin ließ sich widerwillig umstimmen und informierte Rex darüber, der Verständnis dafür empfand und ihm von der Verstärkung berichtete. Sie flogen zur Spirit of the Republic, die sie anwies, einen Hangar im hinteren Schiffsbereich anzufliegen. Bevor sie den Hangar erreichten, zerstörten einige Droiden-Sternjäger, die ihnen zuvor gefolgt waren, den Hangar, sodass sie mit dem Frachter nach Tatooine reisen mussten. Kenobi vs. Ventress rechts|miniatur|Obi-Wan und Ventress duellieren sich. Obi-Wan spürte die Attentäterin im Palast auf, wurde aber sogleich von ihren Eskortdroiden angegriffen. Ventress floh, während der Jedi-Meister die Droiden zerstörte. Danach folgte er ihr in eine große Halle, in der sie sich versteckt hatte. Er lockte sie heraus und wehrte ihre Hiebe ab. Daraufhin warf sie ihren Umhang auf den Jedi und nutzte die Ablenkung, doch war Obi-Wan darauf gefasst und blockte ihren Hieb. So war der Jedi-Meister am Zug, verlor jedoch in einem seiner Manöver sein Lichtschwert. Trotzdem wehrte er Ventress' Angriffe ab und stieß sie schließlich weg, sodass ihm ein kurzer Moment blieb, um mit der Macht sein Lichtschwert zu holen. So griff ihn Ventress an, doch wich ihr der Jedi aus oder parierte ihre Hiebe, bis er in einer größeren Halle die Flucht ergriff und an zwei Säulen nach oben sprang. Ventress folgte ihm und eröffnete erneut den Kampf, bis Obi-Wan sie wegstoßen und durch ein Fenster fliehen konnte. Er sprang auf eine Brücke und eröffnete der ihm folgenden Ventress, dass sie versagt hatte. Danach durchtrennte er ihre Lichtschwerter und warf eins über die Brüstung. Ventress benachrichtigte jedoch einen Vulture-Droiden zu ihr zu kommen und attackierte Obi-Wan ein letztes Mal, doch übernahm er diesmal die Kontrolle und befahl Ventress sich zu ergeben. Die Attentäterin sprang jedoch auf den gerade ankommenden Droiden und floh. Ausgang und Folgen Durch die Schlacht wurde ein großer Teil des Klosters zerstört oder stark beschädigt. Ventress schickte ein Schiff, um die Twilight zu verfolgen, doch rief sie es auf Dookus Befehl zurück. Danach berichtete sie ihm in Gegenwart Jabbas, dass die Separatisten aufgrund der hohen Truppenstärke der Republik Rotta nicht hatten retten können, sodass die Jedi ihn getötet hatten. Jabba wurde darüber sehr erzürnt, doch Dooku, der den Plan kannte und wusste, das die Republik ihn nach Tatooine bringen wollten, zeigte sich über das Versagen Ventress' enttäuscht. Trotzdem wollte er die Situation nutzen und die Truppen im Dünenmeer töten, sodass Jabba Dooku seine Gunst erweisen würde. So machte er sich mit einigen MagnaWächtern auf, um die Jedi zu stellen.The Clone Wars (Roman) Währenddessen konnten die Jedi Rotta an Bord der Twilight mithilfe eines Medi-Droiden ruhig stellen. Als sie über Tatooine eintrafen, wurden sie jedoch von Dookus MagnaWächtern angegriffen und die Twilight bis sie die beiden angreifenden Jäger zerstören konnten, stark beschädigt. Währenddessen flog Senatorin Padmé Amidala auf Coruscant zu Ziros Palast, wo sie mithilfe des Hutten Jabba dazu bringen wollte, seinen falschen Glauben an die Jedi und die Republik zu ändern. Sie wusste jedoch nicht von Ziros Pakt mit Dooku und lief geradewegs in eine Falle. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Schlacht von Teth ist das Hauptereignis des einleitenden Films der [[The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)|Fernsehserie The Clone Wars]] und tauchte außerdem in der Roman- sowie der Jugendroman-Adaption auf. Auch das Kinderbuch The Clone Wars – Battle at Teth behandelt die Schlacht. *Ursprünglich sollte die Schlacht in einer Trilogie der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie abgehandelt werden.Beitrag im TheForce.net Nachdem der Produzent George Lucas beschlossen hatte, den Anfang der Serie zu ändern, entnahm man aus den Episoden und einer weiteren namens The New Padawan den Inhalt des Kinofilms. Zudem gab man den Fans die Chance, die beiden in der Schlacht stattfindenen Duelle im Spiel ''Lichtschwert-Duelle'' nachzuspielen. rechts|miniatur|Der Kampf in der Rancor-Grube war eine der geschnittenen Szenen aus dem Film. *Aus der ursprünglichen Fassung des Films wurden zwei Szenen der Schlacht von Teth geschnitten, die aber noch im Promotion-Material und auf der DVD zum Film vorhanden sind. Die erste ist ein Kampf zwischen Ventress, Anakin und Ahsoka in einer Rancorgrube, die zweite Ahsokas Kampf gegen Vulture-Droiden auf einer der Kloster-Landeplattform. Die Entfernung der Rancorgruben-Szene begründete Regisseur Dave Filoni damit, dass es solche Kämpfe bereits gab und man neues Star Wars erfinden wollte, ohne das Alte zu wiederholen.Interview mit Dave Filoni und Henry Gilroy Das Duell wurde zwar nicht im Roman erwähnt, das Auftauchen im Jugenroman, dem Kinderbuch The Clone Wars – Anakin in Action! sowie in der The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie machen das Duell kanonisch. Auch die andere Szene ist im Roman vorhanden und kanonisieren sie. *Im Original sollten die Kampfdroiden auf Teth violette Markierungen haben, ähnlich der Droiden in Ziros Palast. Da dies dann aber keine typischen Militärmodelle mehr wären, entschied man, Ziro hinter Rottas Entführung stecken zu lassen. Letztendlich verwendete man doch die typischen Markierungen.Foren von DarkHorse.com Quellen *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''The Clone Wars (Roman)'' *''The Clone Wars (Jugendroman)'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends en:Battle of Teth es:Batalla de Teth fi:Tethin taistelu nl:Battle of Teth pt:Batalha de Teth